I can't control myself
by kochkai000
Summary: Bella is adopted by the Cullens. Could it be that she is not the sweet innocent girl she seems to be? Could Bella a 7 year old little girl be responsible for many violent and bloody murders? Can she stop? is it really her who is doing this?
1. So it begins

**Hi! I'm Kaitlyn and this is my first story hope you like it! Its kinda violent and dark but also romance might be coming soon, I don't know if I should make It with Jasper or Edward... so for the moment enjoy some bloody murder, because at the end of the day,**

**All innocence is lost...**

Prologue BPOV – 6 years old

I looked at the dismembered body that lay Lifelessly in front of me. Eyes wide open even in death, mouth slightly agape in shock. I smiled and giggled in delight, A life so easily tooken. But still,one couldn't be enough could it?

I wiped the crimson blood from my hands and rid my self of the knife. I looked back over my shoulder and said "Good bye mommy dearest."and with that I glided silently into the night.

*

*

*

*

*

Later.... Bpov still(7 years old)

I was found by a woman who worked for an adoption agency in Seattle. She took me there after she learned of my mothers mysterious death.

I grinned uncontrollably at that. The other children here avoid me, _smart_I thought to myself, so I am alone, just as I wish. I am not one for company I enjoy being with me, myself and I. Ever since the day I was born.

I chose to make a decent sized room with a Grand piano in the middle the place I would stay. People found the music I compose impressive because of my age, and disturbing because of the haunting melodies.

I smiled again, I have never been adopted, but many have come to see me and left with goosebumps forming on their skin. They always have the same answer as to why they didn't want me " I don't like the way she looks at me." They say. Over and over its always the same, always.

I dream of the day when I am free again. "until the day shall come," I whisper quietly. "Hell shall be payed." I stand from the piano and reach for the kitchen knife from underneath my pillow.

*

*

*

Slowly I turn the knob of my bedroom door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Everyone is asleep, the blood lust is getting stronger. The desire to kill excruciating! I could feel it in my veins. My body begins to do different thins then my self consonance wants.

I grip the knife tighter, I stumble softly downstairs(**a/n does not mean shes clumsy, shes a graceful killer)** my entire being begging for the bloodshed. I begin to pant slightly as my thoughts dull and my instinct kicks in.

I see little Jimmy sleeping peacefully in his bed, his soft snores break the silence. But then Jimmy moves slightly, and all my humanity is lost.

*

*

*

*

I clamp my hand over his mouth and hold him down before he has time to register where he is or whats happening. I began to slash the small boy's body, blood seeping through the sheets and into the mattress. He begins to become more weak as he loses more blood. His screams and wails of pain muffled by my hand.

He stills his movements and his eyes close softly. I feel satisfied and lean in to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight Jimmy." I whisper into his ear and brush his pale blond locks from his face matted in blood.

I take a step back and a lone tear drops from my eye and to the ground . I turn on my heel,straighten my dress and walk down the dark corridor drenched in sweet Jimmy's blood.

*

*

*

*

*

**Okay short first chapter but tons of action! Review and tell me if you want more also tell me if you want Jasper or Edward. The next chapter should be up soon but I need your help okay?**

**Okay so there is weird shit going on wiht my computer so im gonna post ch2 on here for now and fix it later okay?**

*****

*****

*****

**kay so I got two reviews and they were awesome! I was hoping for more but I decided I would be nice to you guys. Also I couldn't wait to update! I'm going to have the Cullen's make an appearance today. I know yay! I think I'm going to leave the Jasper / Edward thing neutral for now so other people have a chance to vote okay enjoy!**

**P.s another one of my own quotes**

**_When you die an angels wings are ripped from their backs,_**

**_they are sent to earth to be reborn again._**

* * *

Bpov (7 years old)

Today there are supposed to be a new family coming. From the information that I have gathered about them, they are all pale, have strange colored eyes and are also insanely beautiful. I wouldn't consider myself unattractive, but nothing special.

I have long chocolate brown curls that have hints of gold in them,large dark eyes that people claim to be mysterious. And I'm also very pale, small, yet durable.

But taking the spotlight away from me for me for the moment, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen also seem to have 5 adopted children. Rather strange if you ask me too much of a burden.

I sighed and walked over to my piano once again seeking inspiration. I was playing one of my darkest songs I had written **(I was thinking of having her compose a new song for each murder she commits, also I'm listening to animal I have become while reading this)** For sweet Jimmy I said to myself. And giggled remembering what had happened the night before. He was found after breakfast because he wasn't seen.

Carol one of the people who volunteered was devastated . She spent many afternoons with the blond hair boy who was murdered in his room late at night. Never suspected as always, I was too experienced for there to even be a chance of my DNA being found at the crime scene.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts and music to notice that my door had opened. I stopped playing admittedly and slowly turned around to see 7 beautiful people staring back at me.

*

*

*

I stared at them blankly, not letting my emotions be shown on my face. How could I have not heard them? Or at least sensed them. They were looking at me with wide eyes. They seemed to be a little intimidated being under my blank stare. Just like everyone else I have met.

The tall blond woman was the first to recover. "Hi, I'm Rosalie." she said with a smile. "what piece were you playing?"

I didn't talk much so in a small voice I said "Hello Rosalie, pleasure to meet you. I am Bella." "And the piece I was playing was my own. It is unnamed." The beautiful group looked rather shocked again. Especially the boy with messy bronze hair. " You composed that yourself?" he asked surprised. I turn my attention to him and give a small nod.

The tall curly haired blond boy , he looked like he could be Rosalie's twin looked like he was concentrating rather hard as he looked at me. I suddenly felt overwhelmed by emotion. "Excuse me." I said in a strangled voice.

I walked into the bathroom calmly so they wouldn't suspect there was some thing wrong. I don't like other peoples concern for me, it disgusts me. I shut the door and it made a small click. The swirling emotions were still there, I became nauseas, and bent over the toilet and blood came pouring out of my mouth.

I was panting, surely it was strange to vomit blood,but I have always suspected I wasn't normal. Another round of blood came from my throat. I felt better but there was pounding at the door. "Bella?"

I flushed the toilet to remove all traces of what had just happened moments ago. I opened the door to see Dr. Cullen with a worried expression on his face. "Disgusting." I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said He looked at me suspiciously but let it drop. I turned to face the rest of the family who's eyes were black. They seem to of become paler than they already were, almost sickly.

"We would like to ask you some questions." the Carmelle haired mother figure spoke for the first time.

"Go ahead" I said seating myself at my piano again. **(Also I found some piano songs on youtube so I might post them)**

"Well what do you like to do for fun?" asked Rosalie. I smiled slightly to myself, I couldn't fully answer that. So I said " I like to play piano and read." I began to play a different melody the one I wrote for my mother.

"Well whats you favorite color?" asked the large one with a silly grin on his face showing his dimples.

"Red." I said truthfully with a small laugh . And that is how it continued on for a while longer. After that they said they were going to step out for a moment to talk.

More like run I said to myself. Oh well I thought . The door opened again to reveal all 7 of them in their shining glory. The pixie like one who introduced herself as Alice was smiling hugely. " You're coming home with us!" she practically screamed.

I cocked my head to the side. Was she serious? Then she was a tornado spinning through my room gathering my things. Next thing I knew I was being dragged out the door and into the car. It was a nice car, a Mercedes I believe.

Alice did not stop talking for the entire car ride. I just stared outside at the rain falling and dripping down the tinted windows. The gloomy sky Grey above us. Clouds darkening as I speak. Wind swirling the leaves into the damp fall air.

We drove up a long driveway with a huge white mansion towering over us. Wasn't paying nay particular attention so I didn't notice when the car stopped and the door was being opened for me by Alice. She led me inside while I stayed silent as the rain became heaver and lighting struck. It was warm inside the home, yet dim. Only lighting the house with a flickering fire. "Your home is exquisite." I say barley above a whisper " Such vocabulary for her age." I hear someone mutter. But I ignore the statement.

"Do you want to see your room?" Alice and Rosalie as with enthusiasm. I simply nod my head, it would be nice to know where I will be staying. They grab both of my arms and lead me upstairs. I don't like the feeling of them restraining me so I carefully slip out of their hold.

We keep walking until they stop in front of a door with a single red rose dangling on the door. The door swings open and we step inside. It is beautiful, crimson and cream walls with a large black bed . "Thank you" I said "I love it." They both grinned largely. And told me they were going to let me settle.

I was thankful for that. Now, what to do. I thought and sighed. I walked over to my bed and began plotting.

*

*

*

I had declined the dinner Esme offered me. I turned on the CD player that was in my room so if something happened no one would hear me. Carlisle and Esme said that they were sorry and had to go out for a little while.

At about 2:00 am my body began to shake I sensed someone in the near by forest I backed up until I hit the wall. My body was shaking so hard it was as if I was vibrating. I tried to resist the call of blood. I began to slide down the wall, my rational side becoming weak.

I fisted my hands in my hair screaming. Clawing at my exposed skin. Shaking my head side to side trying to gain some control over myself. With one last blood curling Scream I stood up still shaking my entire body having a numb feeling. Emmett and Jasper had gotten me a metal baseball bat in hopes of me becoming a tomboy. I grabbed the end of the cold metal and dragged it to the window.

I undid the latch and the windows forcefully flew open by the wind still whirling in the sky the black night puring drops of rain onto my face,exhilarating. I took a hold of the lattice that was entwined with ivy vines. And scaled the side of the house. I began to climb down until I was in jumping distance.

I gripped the bat tighter and entered the dark forest.

*

*

*

I walked faster as my animistic side became stronger. I was close enough to see and hear the woman breathing my brunette curls bouncing as I took even steps. The Woman looked about 23. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt so I suspected she got lost hiking. How unlucky for her. I smiled grimly as she looked around panicked.

I lifted the bat high and struck her as she tuned around obviously hearing my footsteps hitting her directly in the temple. She fell from taking the unexpected blow. My eye began to twitch as my smile became wider I was laughing like a mad person, obviously enjoying myself. I swing again and heard a very distinct crunch. Blood began to splatter me each time I swung with more force.

When I knew for sure she was dead I spread the womans blood onto my body soaking myself in it. I knew most people would find this sick and disturbing but I enjoyed the warm dark liquid coating my skin. My dress once again dirty and tattered, I stood over the woman and said "Goodnight." **(Have you noticed how she always says that? Maybe she can be the sweet dreams killer lol)**

I began to dance and spin back to Cullen Manor Singing "La, La La La, La." I began to hum it to myself. I walked into the mansion my body still splattered from my last kill. I peeled the bloody clothes from my small frame.

I couldn't see anyone but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched . Then I heard a whisper "So the hunter becomes the hunted." I spun around and saw......

*

*

*

**Ooh cliff hanger! I don't know what to write now im kinda stuck. any ideas for who the whisperer should be? Review ! XD**


	2. Revenge is sweet

**BPOV**

Previously

_I couldn't see anything, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. Then I heard a whisper.._

"_So the hunter becomes the hunted" I spun around and saw...._

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

Nothing, there was no one there. I shook my head, no one saw me, Right? I was alone, no one else was there. I wasn't being watched. "I'm alone, no one else , just me, alone." I whispered as I wrapped my small arms around my legs and began to rock myself.

"Alone." I repeated. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean myself up. I looked into the mirror,

I could see red welts forming where I had clawed at myself. Nothing serious I would just have to wear long sleeves until they heal.

I drew myself a bath. I stepped into the cold water. I rinsed all of the blood from my body, hair, and face. I sat in the icy water until my skin began to turn blue. I let the pink tinted water swirl down the drain and dried myself with a fluffy red towel.

I dressed and took my bloody dress downstairs and threw them into the fire. The flame enlarged and I watch them turn to ashes. When I knew there was no chance of them being recognized as mine or even registered as clothing I made my way back to my room.

I swayed my way to the window, it was still open, my hair still wet made the vicious wind chill my skin. I closed it and locked the latch. I jumped on to my bed and took the fetal position.

I peeked through my hair and looked around one more time to be sure no one was there.

"Alone."i whispered again " I will never been seen, because I am alone." "Alone." I said one more time before closing my eyes and falling into the darkness.

*

*

*

I opened my eyes and tuned to face the clock. 7:00 in the morning, only 4 hours ago I was trying to convince my self I was not being watched. Still fully dressed from last night I removed the covers from me and made my way down stairs.

Alice was there to greet me at the bottom of the stairs. "Morning Bella!" she said in her usual chipper mood. "Good morning Alice." I Said to be polite. She smiled for some unknown reason and took my hand. She pulled me in the direction of the kitchen and made me sit down in a tall chair. She had to lift me because of my height.

She set a plate of pancakes in front of me and told me to eat up. I took about four bites and I was full. I don't eat much, food doesn't hold much of an appeal to me.

After trying to convince Alice I was full She asked me if I wanted to go out. "Sure, that is if you don't mind." " Of course I don't mind silly I'm the one who asked you!" Her enthusiasm was unbelievable at times.

"Rosalie were going SHOPPING!!" She screamed. I hid the urge to cover my ears. Before i could blink

Rosalie was downstairs with her purse and car keys. "Lets go!" apparently she was excited too.

Before we had a chance to leave the news came on. " Another brutal murder in the state of Washington." The reporter said. "This morning a young woman in her early twenties was murdered in the small town of forks." " There are no leads on a suspect at the moment." " But whoever committed this blood bath was surely a soulless creature." The special report ended.

"Thats terrible! And so close to us!" Said Alice and Rosalie. "Terrible." I echoed them and hid my smile.

*

*

*

We arrived at the Port Angles mall in no time due to Rosalie's insane driving. Alice unbuckled me in a hurry and dragged me to the entrance. After a short while of listing to Alice and Rosalie argue about the color that would be best with my skin tone I began to wander around on my own.

I was spacing out a bit lost in my thoughts again. When a skinny leg tripped me. I heard an annoying voice say " Like watch where you going loser." I looked up and saw a blond girl and her friends laughing. " Come on Lauren lets get away from this loser." said the one closest to her.

"You're like so right lets go Jessica." With that they walked away still giggling. "Lauren huh?" " Well Lauren, don't let me catch you alone." I said to myself thinking of the possibilities if I ever did catch her alone.

I saw Rose and Alice so I paced my self back to them. They hadn't noticed I left. Which was probably a good thing. We walked onto the next level after we practically bought every store. I spotted Lauren and her friends so I decided to eavesdrop for a little. "Okay guys I'll like meet you at the next shop, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Perfect. I thought.

I followed Lauren to the bathrooms careful to stay out of sight. She went into one of the stalls, I locked the door behind me. She walked out and I from my hiding place I said "Peekaboo Lauren."

"Who's there?" She said.

" Oh no one, Just a loser." I spoke as I came from my hiding place

"Remember me?" I said with a smile. She looked rather terrified if I do say so my self.

"What do you want?" She said trying to be intimidating. It was rather funny. "Nothing really." I said taking a step closer .

"Just revenge." I smiled wider showing my teeth and grabbed on to her fake blond hair. I pulled her head back exposing her neck and whispered " I hope you think of this as a lesson well learned." I yanked her hair so she was facing the mirror "Oh you look so terrified." I began to laugh then smashed her head into the mirror.

Blood splattered my face from the pressure I was giving. She began to twitch and whimper. I just laughed louder at her pathetic plea's.

She fell to the floor and moaned out of pain and said a faint "Please." I laughed again and snapped her leg just to give her more pain and suffering. Tears were streaming down her face, being the generous person I am I decided to end her misery.

I snapped her neck and stepped on her head thoroughly crushing her skull. I washed the blood from my hands and face. I turned around and saw the place looked like it was from a horror movie. I walked out of the bathroom when I knew no one was watching.

"Goodbye Lauren" I said before walking over to meet Alice and Rose. "Where were you?" they asked

"Yeah, you have blood on your shirt." Said Alice . "Nosebleed." I said brushing them off. They didn't look convinced but let it go.

We were leaving when I head a very familiar voice Scream "OH MY GOD LAUREN!"

*

*

*

**Okay I don't like this chapter as much as the last one and its not as long but still acceptable! Review and also leave some ideas! - Kaitlyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i have an idea about the killing scene but nothing before that. should it be in the forest again? or mayce and evelator..... twll me what you think.**

**-kaitlyn**


	4. The first kill

RPOV (After mall)

"Don't you guys think it's weird?" Jasper asked. We had just gotten home from the mall and sent Bella upstairs so we could talk.

" I mean she wasn't with you when that Lauren girl was killed and you said she had blood on her shirt right?" he continued.

"Bella said it was a nosebleed, but even I don't believe her, it didn't smell like her blood." " But be serious! She's only a seven year old girl!" I said going on

" It doesn't matter how old she is everything points to her!" " And what about that little boy who was murdered at the orphanage? Explain how every where she goes, someone dies!" Said Jasper.

"Jeez Jazz who made you a detective." Asked Emmett. Jasper glared at him.

" As had as it is to believe she might be capable of these random acts of death, just remember it is a possibility. The question is why she feels the need to."

And after Jaspers last statement I knew he was right.

*

*

*

BPOV

" _But the question is why she feels the need to."_ I heard Jasper say.

Alice and Rosalie had sent me up to my room while the rest of the family talked. They didn't know I could hear them. It was probably better that way.

But they were getting suspicious and I knew it. "No! Not again!" I cried to myself. I remember the first time I killed someone. Could it only have been less than a year ago? I guess its true. The first person I have ever killed, my mother.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the closet, my arms wrapped around my knees. And I was crying, mommy and daddy were fighting again, I could see them from where I sat. I didn't like mommy very much she would always hit me. I could hear them too _

"_I'm not letting you take her from me Charlie!" Mommy yelled._

"_Renee she doesn't deserve the abuse you give her!" Daddy yelled right back._

" _Oh yeah? Well just try an take her when your dead!" "Renee Put the knife down." Daddy said trying to calm her down._

"_Never!" She screamed and thrust the knife into his heart. "Oh my god." I was crying more but she still couldn't hear me. She pulled the knife from his chest and dropped it to the floor only feet away from where I sat._

_I was suddenly enraged how dare she take my father away from me! I crawled out from my hiding place and reached for the knife._

"_How could you!" I scream through my tears. Knocking her to the ground._

"_You took away my father you worthless bitch!" I plunged the knife into her stomach twisting and turning it ripping her insides apart._

_Blood spraying at me when I shove my hand through her chest. Grabbing and clawing at her organs._

_Cutting her skin into ribbons. Then shoving the knife down her throat. I silently say goodbye to my father and stand up._

_I look at the dismembered body that lay lifelessly in front of me. Eyes wide open even in death, mouth slightly agape in shock. I smiled and goggled in delight._

_A life so easily tooken, but still one couldn't be enough could it? I wiped the crimson blood from my hands . I look back over my shoulder and said "Goodbye mommy dearest." As I glided silently into the night._

_End flash back_

After that night I felt the need to kill. If my daddy didn't deserve to live then no one did.

Not even me.

*

*

*

**Okay very short chapter but I'm stuck and this seemed like a pretty good place to stop at I might update again today. There is a very big chance of that so just give me a few more hours and I'll think of something.**

**-Kaitlyn**


	5. The unknown

**_=) _**

**This chapter I had to think about a lot and I still am not completely sure about it so here is my rough draft.**

**-Kaitlyn**

Bpov

I was running, I didn't know why, but I was running. Away from something? To something? I could not answer those questions. All I knew was that I was running.

It was dark, like an ally. Outside of a bar or club maybe, I could hear the music blaring from outside.

Was I being followed? To make sure I glanced behind to make sure.

I saw a flash of white but then nothing. I tuned my head back forward to watch where I was going.

Then I stopped, there was a man in front of me. No face or hair, just a man in all white. He was fairly tall and lean, he was skinny but also muscular,

I backed away from him, something about him was frightening. Then the place where his eyes should be became a glowing red.

"Hello my little Isabella, we meet again." I knew that voice. His face began to form. Stepping closer he opened his mouth to say something when...

"Bella!" I heard a feminine voice yell.

I shot up, in sitting position now. Panting, short breaths and my heart racing. I looked up and saw Alice.

She was looking at me strangely.

"Yes?" I managed to get out. She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side as if she was trying to see beyond me.

Then I remembered, the mall yesterday, the Cullen's conversation. They were starting to doubt my innocence.

I made my eyes wide and spoke in a small voice like I was intimidated by her curious stare "What is it Alice?"

Her eyes softened and she shook her head. " Breakfast is ready." She said simply. I nodded and began to move from my spot. I hopped off the bed and went to the closet. I dressed for the day and walked down stairs with Alice.

Esme had prepared some toast because she knows I don't eat much. When I was finished she whisked the plate away and went to wash it. Bella the family has to go out today we couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice so you will have to stay alone for a few hours okay?

I smiled at her, still trying to convince her I was innocent with my adorable young cuteness.

"Yes that will be fine." I had slept late so they would be back around early tomorrow morning. It was another gloomy day in Forks Washington, swirling Gray and black skies. Only today there was a deep purple mixed in along with it.

A storm I concluded . All of the Cullen's Left at 2:00 pm. They all left with a goodbye except Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie was looking down at her feet having a depressing aura, But jasper was looking slightly angry, curious , and disbelieving.

It didn't hurt my feelings that they didn't say anything but made it unnerving because they seemed to be the biggest obstacle I would have to jump.

I sat in my room trying to figure out what to do while the Cullen's were gone. I had to be on my toes I couldn't do anything to cause more suspicion.

The storm outside was growing stronger I could hear the rain pounding on the roof. Claps of thunder, lighting flashing the room with light occasionally. Tree branches scraping the window.

I stared at the fireplace. Sitting only feet away from the orange flames. I thought about my dram again. It was like a vision of some sort it was too strangely real.

Like it was meant to happen. I heard a crash come from downstairs, like glass breaking a window maybe. Probably broken from the all of the debrief being blown around .

I sighed and stood up. I hadn't bothered to turn on the lights so the only light I had was the flash of yellow and white coming from the lightning bolts outside.

I was right, it was a window. The large one in the family room. I walked a little hesitant toward the window the cold rain spattering my face, the wind making my hair whip violently around my face.

I reached forward trying to close the wooden shutters that were clanking as the wind made them rock.

I was suddenly aware of another presence in the room, I froze . I Turned slowly to the dark figure. I saw one thing that stood out.

Glowing red eyes.

*

*

*

**Okay so I wrote it in 30 minutes so like I said this is a rough draft I might make a different** **this chapter could go.**

**Review and tell me if I should make it different or how the next chapter should go **

**-Kaitlyn**


	6. Stranger

**_=) _**

**Hey its me, I know I haven't been updating , but im moving to California and it takes a lot out of you, so here is the chapter.**

**-Kaitlyn**

*

*

*

I felt as if I was trapped. One moment I see the glow of the strange blood red irises, then nothing. I felt as if I was blind. I could still hear everything, the cold rain falling in large droplets and the wind whooshing on the roof.

I could still feel a presence in the room,as if it was circling me. Was I standing, sitting? I was too numb to know. I was beginning to get goosebumps on my skin, I could feel them rising as the cold air rushed past me.

I felt a cold hand grab me, "Do you like blood Isabella?" the voice asked. I didn't answer at first but eventually I nodded.

"So do I." I felt a sharp pain in my arm, as if I was being cut slowly open bey a knife or razor. I didn't flinch or even make a small sound. I liked it.

"Do you enjoy this, Isabella?" the voice asked . I began to feel the warm liquid trickle and flow freely down my arm. My mind told me to say no, but my body said yes.

"I do." I said waiting for more. "Well then, I shouldn't disappoint you." I felt the object puncture my skin again. I smiled, I still couldn't see but I had a feeling the stranger was too.

I heard a growl, strange. "I hear that you like others blood too?" I hesitated, was he here to turn me in? Or to punish me? No someone who has brought me this pleasure couldn't be against me.

"Again." I whispered. "As you wish." I felt another slice, this time near my neck. I felt something slick run over my newest wound. A tongue? I understood the tasting of blood it was quite enjoyable at times.

"What are you here for?" I asked. The stranger paused and then pulled away, "What do you think I am hear for?"

I thought, nothing really made sense so I answered " I don't know." " Then we shall keep it that way for the moment." I began to hear my blood dripping on to the ground, how much had I lost?

It didn't matter, this was too enjoyable to stop. I felt the stranger sit me down, he turned my arm over and began to carve words into my skin. I was still blind so all I saw was darkness.

Should I try to stop this? My mind was becoming fuzzy. Still by the window I was sure, the icy rain and wind splashing against me. I was going to become grey and blue if I didn't warm up.

But I didn't want to, I didn't want the sensations to stop. The strangers grip was firm, too tight to be completely comfortable. I was going to end up with bruises. My frail body felt as if it would snap into a million pieces. But I never wanted it to stop. My hair swirling around me when another ferocious breeze blew into the house.

My dark vision blurred. Colors becoming more clear, my senses coming back . But I did not make any move to get away. I just stared at my reflection in my own pool of blood. The small child looked close to death, I welcomed it.

" Do you want to die Isabella?" my stranger asked me. I turned and looked into those enticing red eyed and nodded once more.

**Okay I'm gonna leave it here, I know you'll hate me for it but its late and I haveto finish packing and call the moving truck tomorrow.**

**-Kaitlyn**


	7. The never ending night

**Okay so i think i will just end it here... there might be a sequal but here it is..**

**kaitlyn**

*

*

*

"Do you wasn to die Isabella?" I turned and looked into those enticing red eyes and nodded once more.

I woke up gasping. Panting for breath, i wasn't in the room the Cullens had prepared for me, i was at my old house.. Whenmy daddy was still alive.

"Bella." a voice i never thought i would ever hear again practicly sang. i faced the door and my mother walked in. i panicked, why was she here? Was i in hell? Did she really die? As i panicked she moved closer to me and sat right on the bed inches away.

The next thing she did was pull out a gun. my eyes widened. "Are you ready to get your wish?" she asked she pressed the cold weapon to my temple.

I knew then, i would finally get my wish.

***BANG***

But little did i know, i could never die.....

**So extemely short chapter.... should i continue or leave it like this.. its kinda mysteriousish, like how come she camt die or anything, what about the cullens, was it all really just a dream? well review and i will answer those questions.**

**Kaitlyn**


End file.
